Dielectrics have long been used to protect electrical elements. They have also been used as isolating layers. Although they have been used for years in these types of applications, the use of dielectrics as thermal conductors during thermoforming procedures is not common. This is particularly important in thermoformable capacitive circuits where highly conductive silver is used and heat must be prevented from accumulating within the circuit. Heat can have a deleterious effect on the performance of a circuit, often leading to unwanted resistance shifts. One of the purposes of this invention is to alleviate this issue and produce a thermoformable capacitive construction in which the heat generated can be managed.